JEALOUS
by specialnaruhina
Summary: Happy Reading!"Tadi aku ngan seorang pria tampan…kau keliatan sangat senang berbicara dengannya…"/"Ehh…."Apa lagi ini? Pria yang mana?/"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa dia suka denganmu?"/"Naruto- kun… bagiku pria tertampan di dunia ini adalah kau. Itu tidak akan berubah dari dulu sampai sekarang"/


**BASED ON MASASHI KISHIMOTO's CHARACTERS**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari manga buatan fans yang suka sama NARUHINA..Mungkin para readers pernah membacanya…. Selamat membaca..**

"HINATA!" teriakan Naruto menggema membuat Hinata menghentikan segala aktivitasnya. Dia terkejut mendengar suara suaminya yang seperti ini. Tak biasanya Naruto pulang dengan teriakan yang menyebabkan dinding rumah seakan runtuh. Ada apa dengan suami sehangat mataharinya ini? Dengan ekspresi heran bercampur khawatir Hinata berjalan mendekati suaminya.

"Okaeri~ Naruto kun" sambutnya lembut.

"TADAIMA HINATA..TADAIMA" teriaknya lagi tanpa mengecilkan volume suaranya, yang membuat Hinata kembali tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu, Anata?" tanyanya seraya menggenggam tangan suaminya khawatir.

Hinata memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto dengan seksama. Raut mukanya seperti menahan marah dan kecewa. Ada yang tidak beres dengan suaminya hari ini. Hinata menduga-duga, mungkin ada masalah dengan urusan Hokagenya. Atau ada pemberontakan lagi? Apa ada mata-mata yang ingin menghancurkan kedamaian desanya lagi? Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tanpa Hinata sadari suaminya telah melepaskan genggamannya . "Tadi aku melihatmu….dengan seorang pria tampan…kau keliatan sangat senang berbicara dengannya…"sungut Naruto dengan wajah menahan cemburu.

"Ehh…."mendengar perkataan suaminya sontak membuat Hinata semakin kaget. Apa lagi ini? Pria yang mana?

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa dia suka denganmu?"Tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada cemburu yang tak tertahankan.

Aiggooo Naruto, tidak taukah kau bahwa bagi Hinata kau cinta pertama dan terakhirnya?

Hinata sontak menggelengkan kepalanya berkali kali tak ketinggalan pula kedua tangannya ikut melambai menandakan kesalahpahaman. "Bu..bukan seperti itu Naruto kun!Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Pria itu pacarnya Hanabi". Wajah Hinata kini memerah, bukan karena malu, tapi karena menahan marah dan kecewa karena suaminya curiga dan salah paham padanya.

"Pacar Hanabi..?"Tanya Naruto lagi dengan ekspresi dan nada tidak percaya. "apa benar itu pacar Hanabi?Dia keliatan sangat tampan, dan membuatku khawatir" sambungnya lagi.

Mendengar nada suara suaminya semakin membuat hati Hinata sedih. Apalagi dengan ekspresi suaminya yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan Hinata. Bagaimana bisa suaminya berpikir bahwa Hinata akan bermain di belakangnya? Hinata tidak segila itu untuk menukar suaminya dengan pria yang menurut suaminya tampan. Apa Naruto tidak tau bahwa pria tertampan di kehidupan Hinata adalah dirinya? Bahkan jika satu Konoha mengatakan Sasuke adalah pria tertampan, tapi bagi Hinata, Naruto tetaplah yang paling tampan. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan ketampanan Naruto untuknya. Naruto itu tampan luar dalam bagi Hinata.

Apa pria dihadapannya ini tidak tau sudah berapa lama Hinata mencintainya, hingga sekarang dapat memilikinya? Apa dia tidak mempercayai kesetiaan Hinata?

Hinata langsung menundukkan wajahnya dalam dalam. Tidak ingin sapphire Naruto melihat bening air mata telah tergenang dengan eloknya di mata bulannya.

'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan berlarut 'pikir Hinata. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dan menahan agar liquid yang menggenang di kedua matanya tidak jatuh,Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya kembali.

"Naruto- kun… bagiku pria tertampan di dunia ini adalah kau. Itu tidak akan berubah dari dulu sampai sekarang"ucapnya lemah dengan air mata yang kini sudah mengalir sempurna.

Melihat Hinata menangis membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Bukan maksudnya untuk tidak mempercayai kesetiaan Hinata. Dia tau bagaimana ibu dari anak-anaknya ini begitu mencintainya. Hanya saja rasa cemburu di hatinya, membuat pikirannya tak mampu berpikir logis.

"Hinata! Maafkan aku…Aku tidak bermaksud..Ini bukan seperti aku tidak mempercayaimu..hanya saja…"otak Naruto tidak dapat berpikir untuk membuat kalimat yang bisa membuat Hinata tenang. Naruto frustasi sendiri. Dan dilampiaskan dengan menjambak pelan surai blondenya. 'Bagaimana bisa aku membuat istri yang paling kucintai menangis,hanya karena kebodohanku?'rutuknya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto langsung mendekati Hinata, dan mengecup lembut bibir Hinata. 'Manis'. Rasanya tetap sama. Bahkan setelah belasan tahun aku bersamanya'. Hinata terkejut dengan perlakuan suaminya yang tiba-tiba. Air matanya langsung berhenti mengalir,setelah mendapatkan kecupan lembut dari suaminya. Hinata hanya bisa menutup kelopak matanya, dan meresapi perasaan Naruto dari kecupan ini.

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, dan memeluk Hinata erat."Aku…sangat mencintaimu" ucapnya lembut."Aku hanya cemburu dengan semua ini. Aku akan mengaku padamu, tidak peduli siapapun prianya,..jika aku melihat kau berbicara dengan pria lain,aku marah…dan merasa tidak nyaman".

Rona merah di kedua pipi Hinata langsung timbul. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan sejujur ini dengan perasaannya. Dia bahagia. Bahagia karena mengetahui fakta bahwa cintanya sama besar dengan Naruto. Bahagia bahwa Naruto cemburu. Dia juga cemburu bila melihat Naruto berbicara dengan wanita lain. Tapi Hinata mampu menyembunyikannya, dan tidak semarah ini. Hinata masih berpikiran waras dan logis. Tidak seperti suaminya yang penuh emosi. Dia lebih tenang menyikapinya.

"Maaf Hinata, aku pasti seperti pria brengsek bagimu kan..Maaf.." ucapnya sendu setelah melepas pelukannya."Aku mencintaimu Hinata..Sangat mencintaimu" sambung Naruto lagi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Naruto sekarang. Rona pipinya semakin memerah sempurna. Tanpa Naruto katakan Hinata tau kalau suaminya sangat mencintainya. Hinata sangat beruntung menjadi wanita yang berada di sisi Naruto. Bahkan sekarang menjadi ibu dari kedua anak Naruto. Dulu, untuk bermimpi pun dia tak berani. Bermimpi menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anak Naruto. Karena bagi Hinata, mencintai dalam diam lebih berarti tanpa harus diungkapkan. Mencintai tanpa harus memiliki adalah bukti bahwa cinta itu ikhlas. Tapi mencintai dan memiliki adalah bukti bahwa keikhlasan itu bisa menjadi takdir untuk mempersatukan dua hati.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,Naruto kun"serunya lembut dan menangkup kedua pipi tiga garis Naruto lalu mengecup bibir suaminya dengan penuh cinta. 'Sampai ragaku terpisah dengan jiwa aku selalu mencintaimu 'batinnya dan memperdalam kecupan mereka.

 **END**

 **OMAKE**

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang bocah yang tak berani keluar menghampiri keduanya. Mereka hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik dinding, dan memperhatikan aktivitas kedua orangtuanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Keduanya bukan pengantin baru lagi bukan? Tapi mengapa terasa gelombang panas penuh cinta menyelimuti kedua orangtuanya seakan-akan mereka masih dalam masa bulan madu.

"Tapi..setelah aku pikir-pikir,itu bukan percakapan yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sudah menikah lebih dari 10 tahun kan?" Tanya bocah dengan surai blonde seperti ayahnya dengan berbisik. Bocah kecil dengan surai indigo disampingnya hanya mengangguk setuju menanggapi perkataan Nii-channya.

Lalu kemudian bocah dengan surai indigo menatap ke arah safir yang sama dengan miliknya "Setelah kupikir,ini sungguh indah bukan?" tanyanya berharap mendapatkan jawaban atau sekedar anggukan setuju dari Nii-channya.

Bocah dengan surai blonde secerah ayahnya hanya menggeleng dengan wajah semakin memerah "Itu kelihatan menjijikkan, Hima-chan" ucapnya penuh penekanan dan disambut dengan wajah cemberut adik disebelahnya tanda tak setuju.

Setelah melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang memerah menahan malu, wajah cemberut Himawari berubah. Dengan wajah jahil Himawari berkata "Tapi Nii-chan, aku tau kalau kau sebenarnya senang melihat Touchan dan Kaachan seperti itu,kan?".

Wajah Boruto pun semakin memerah mendengar perkataan adiknya. Padahal dia bersusah payah membuat ekspresi cool,seolah-olah tidak senang dengan kelakuan kedua orangtuanya. Tetapi perkataan Himawari sukses membuat jantungnya mencelos dan harus berkata jujur.

"Yaahh..setidaknya mereka keliatan bahagia" tuturnya kikuk.

 **Sory apabila banyak typo…**

 **Fav, saran dan kritik dari anda semua sangat berharga untuk saya yang baru di dunia fiction dan tulis menulis…**


End file.
